Pony Kombat Story Mode
by XtheDark
Summary: A group of ponies have to defend equestria from an evil demon who wants power.
1. Prologue

The sun hung low on the horizon through dark clouds casting a brown light on the battlefield. Bodies of fallen warriors littered the rocky landscape. Some were burned or skinned alive leaving nothing but bones and puddles of dried blood. Others still intact enough providing food for vultures to fight over.

The trail of bodies and blood lead to a set of stairs, which lead to the top of a pyramid with orange fire tornado was shooting out from. From the top, a commotion could be heard going on.

A white alicorn with rainbow colored hair and now pupils, landed harshley on her back from being thrown. She wore dark blue and black samurai armor, with black three edged gauntlets, shoulder pads and shin guards all with gold lining. She also had a gold, conical hat with small samurai horns on the front (That fell off when she landed), and an amulet with a dragon symbol on it, clipped to her vest.

Approaching her was a large red and black minotaur. He wore a samurai helmet with gold horns and a face cover that resembled a skull. Large spiked brown shoulder pads that are curved upwards, spiked brown wrist bands and spiked brown shin guards on his front legs. He had Four brown leather straps connected to a skull on his chest, as well as a skull on the center of his brown leather belt with a red loincloth and a red cape.

"Where are the Elder Gods, Celestia?" Tirek asked mockingly, as he made his way to the fallen princess. He bent down and grabbed her by the vest and brought her up to eye level. "Their pathetic Mortal Kombat shackles me no longer." He said, as he proceeded to start punching Celestia across the face several times, before throwing her through the air. As Celestia was flying through the air, her amulet falls off her vest and shatters upon hitting the ground.

Tirek then starts making his way towards her as he summon a giant hammer coated with green flames. "They masquerade as dragons, but are mere toothless worms." As Tirek finishes this he slams hi front hoof on Celestia's chest "My venom spreads. It is the end of all things. Armageddon." The fire on Tirek's hammer then turns orange and his body all of a sudden lights up in the same type of flames.

"STOP!" Celestia shouts.

But Tirek ignores her and says "It is done." He then once again pick up Celestia by the vest and bring her face to his. "Your time has passed." He says as he throws Celestia again over towards her shattered amulet. After Celestia lands, she slowly starts to try and push herself back up, as Tirek walks towards her. "Ages wasted in foolish resistance." Tirek says, as Celestia looks at the shattered pieces of her amulet. "Now is the dawn of my rule!" Celestia then scoops up the pieces of her amulet, which start glowing blue as Celestia chants some mysterious words. Tirek then walks right in front of her, holding his still flaming hammer. He looks down at Celestia and says. "Yes. Pray to the worms, Celestia." Celestia ignores this and proceeds to continue saying the words while the shattered pieces begin to shoot blue sparks. "As your world ends." Tirek says, as he lifts up his hammer.

Right before he strikes it down on Celestia she closes her eyes and says, "You must win!"

In a flash of blue light, Celestia opens her eyes and everything was different she wasn't on top of a pyramid, there were no bodies anywhere and her outfit was completely different. She now wore a ceremonial white garb with silver shoulder pads, gold emblems on her sleeves, and a blue tunic over the middle with a black belt. She also sported black gauntlets and black shin guards, complete with a straw hat oh her head. Her amulet still remained clipped to her vest. All of a sudden sharp pinch came over in her head and she put her front hoof to her head in pain.

"Princess Celestia! What is wrong?" asked a lavender unicorn with indigo hair and purple eyes. She wore a black robe with one sleeve that had a red sash going from over her shoulder to around her waist, along with the same dragon symbol from Celestia's amulet on the robe's shoulder. She also wore black shoes with white stockings, red pants on her back legs, spiked wrist guards on her forelegs, and a red headband tied around her head.

"Strange visions…" Replied Celestia, just then a cracking sound was heard and she removed her amulet, to see that it now had cracks forming all over it.

"Your amulet!" The purple unicorn shouted.

"It is nothing, Twilight Sparkle." Celestia lied "The tournament begins."


	2. Chapter 1 - Soarin'

It was the dusk of night as several warriors stood in front of a small arena, as several bald ponies wearing ceremonial robes walked from the left and right to fill up a small row. Behind them there was a large dark gazebo, sprouting two staircases from behind. On top of the gazebo was a throne sitting between two snake-shaped torches. As the sound of drums were heard throughout this entire time.

Walking from behind, was a creature with green hair and green eyes, she looked like an alicorn but her skin was dark black and her horn was jagged, complet with holes in here front hooves and had fangs. She wore a long red and black robe with gold linings and green gem on the center of her belt, that sprouted four loincloths two black and two red, complete with black pants and shoes. She walked up and stood in front of her throne on her hind legs.

"Kombatants" She said as she lifted her front hooves signaling the audience of monks audience to sit down. "I am Queen Chrysalis! In the coming days, each of you will fight. Some are here of their own volition." Chrysalis said. "Others were brought here by chance."

As Chrysalis continued to talk in the long line of fighters, one of them was a pale blue pegasus with dark blue hair and green eyes. He was wearing a pink collared-shirt, a shiny light blue overcoat with matching pants, and white shoes. He also had an untied black bow tie around his neck and was wearing black five-hundred dollar sunglasses. Turned towards another fighter next to him smiling and said "Hey beautiful. Soarin'."

"Good for you." Replied the other mare uninterested. She was an orange earth pony with blonde hair and green eyes, her hair and tail in ponytails. She wore a thick black vest with pouches and a collar, along with thin black pants with thick knee-high heeled boots and knee pads on her back legs. She also wore dog tags around her neck and wore gloves and several arm bands around her fore legs.

"What, "Massive Strike"? "Citizen Soarin'"? "Ninja Mime'? None of those ring a bell?" Soarin' asked confused. Applejack didn't listen to Soarin' as her focus was more derived on another mare, who just came out of one the nearby temples.

This new mare was a pale yellow pegasus with strange bat-like wings, and her hair was yellow and marigold and had purple eyes. She wore a brown collared sleeveless hunting jacket, and silver bandolier on her chest with a glowing red light in the middle. She also had an alligator tooth necklace around her neck, brown gloves with silver covers and dark grayish blue jeans, including knee high boots with silver knee pads and knifes strapped to the ankles. She had a tattoo of a black dragon coiling around each of her front hooves where they both meet on her chest, but the strangest thing about her was her right eye was missing and was replaced with a cybernetic replacement with a glowing red pupil.

"Adagio Dazzle..." Applejack says angrily.

" "Adagio Dazzle"? 'Wasn't in that one..." Soarin' said confused again.

Just then Queen Chrysalis speaks up again. "You participate in the most important Mortal Kombat in history! This tournament, the tenth after nine Outworld victories, will determine Earthrealm's fate." Queen Chrysalis says "If you defeat all of your opponents, you will face one final challenge... Me."

After Chrysalis finishes, Soarin' laughs and turns to Applejack "That old goat's the final challenge? They might as well give me the belt right now." Soarin' says. "They do have belts, right?". Soarin' then hears a cough from the left side of him and he turns, startled to see Queen Chrysalis standing right next to him.

"What? How did you-" Soarin' started to ask but was cut off by Chrysalis.

"Appearances can be deceiving." Chrysalis says as she levitates to back to her throne "Our first kombatant will be Mr. Soarin'!".

Soarin' looked back at Applejack, before smiling and walking onto the arena. He then turns to face the line of fighters and says "That's right! That's right! Who's it gonna be?"

"Spike!" Chrysalis shouted, just a figure uncloaks himself from atop the gazebo. Soarin' turns just in time to see the creature become fully visible and hiss at Soarin' as the audience starts clapping.

This figure was not a pony at all but a purple dragon with green scales on his head and green eyes. He was about as tall as a pony and wore a black mask that covered his entire head except for the eyes with a silver part covering only his mouth. he wore a black tunic with gold snakes coiling around each side and a gold belt with a snake head in the center that had a long forked tongue going down his silver loincloth. He also wore black pants with tons of stitches, black leather wrapped around his fore arms and silver shin guards. Spike then jumped down from the roof and landed right in front of the still clapping audience.

"Nice stunts! Who's your agent?" asked Soarin', as Spike walked in front of Soarin' ready to fight.

"Begin!" Chrysalis shouts from her throne.

"Alright it's show time!" Soarin' shouts standing on his hind legs ready to fight.

Soarin' manages to defeat Spike, and shouts "He got Pwned!"

"That's it! Ha haa!" Soarin' laughs as Twilight shakes her head annoyed. "Oh yeah! I'm so pretty!" Soarin' says as he approaches the line of fighters. "And I'm takin' you down, I'm takin' you down,I'm takin' you out, I'm takin' you out, and I'm taking you out... for dinner." He said pointing at Applejack, causing her to just groan in disgust.

"Now for your second challenge, Mr. Soarin." Chrysalis said, drawing the attention of Soarin' towards her. "Cheese Sandwich!" Just then a male, orange earth pony with curly brown hair and green eyes, jumps down from the gazebo and lands on his hind legs in the arena. He wore a white vest with gray shoulders and red skulls on each side of his vest. He had a black best with a skull in the center and a white loincloth with red lining, and black pants, boots and shin guards. He also had large razor sharp teeth and weird metal spikes coming out of his front legs.

Soarin' was confused at first, but said."Mmm, ok... Nice makeup, but is it reeeally necessary?" He asked, just then two long blades came right out of Cheese's fore legs. "Whoa!" Soarin' said amazed.

Cheese then spoke up. "They will taste your flesh!" As the battle began.

Just like Spike, Cheese Sandwich was defeated by Soarin'. "Man, I love those blade!" Soarin' says.

Soarin' kneels over the fallen Cheese Sandwich and says. "My producer has got to meet you! We're doing doing "Tommy Scissorhooves," and-"

Soarin' is once again interrupted by Chrysalis as she says. "Congratulations, Mr. Soarin'. Now. Finish him!" Soarin' was confused.

"Finish him? Yeah, right!" He laughs.

"Kill him!" Chrysalis shouts. At first, Soarin' thought she was joking but he then looks around at the other fighters, seeing that their faces told him she was being serious.

"Whoa. Whoa, whoa, wait a sec! I'm not gonna kill anyone!" Soarin' states.

"Very well." Chrysalis replied, she then stands from her throne and says. "The tournament will resume at dawn!"

As everyone proceeds to leave, Soarin' asks. "What that's it? Really?". As Soarin' turns and looks around he notices Applejack is gone. "Now where did that hottie go?" He asks rubbing his fore hooves together.

As he starts to leave, he is approached by Celestia herself. "You fought well." She says.

"Thanks." Soarin' replies "Nice hat."

Twilight then speaks up "You should be more respectful of Princess Celestia. She is the Protector of Equestria, The Princess of the Sun, the-"

She was cut off by Soarin'. "Look I don't know what kind of role-playing you guys are into, but count me out." Soarin' says as he attempts to walk away, but is blocked by Twilight.

"This tournament is more than just a chance for personal glory we are fighting for the very survival of Equestria." Twilight angrily states.

"What are you talking about?" Soarin' asks.

"Your last opponent was Tarkatan. He was born with those blades." Celestia said.

"Yeah. Those things are real." Soarin' says sarcastically. As several guards started helping Cheese Sandwich stand back up.

Celestia continued talking. "He represents Outworld. Had you lost, the emperor Lord Tirek would have come one step closer to physically absorbing our world into his."

"Outworld, yeah right, right..." Soarin' says sarcastically again.

"The Elder Gods created the Mortal Kombat tournament to give Equestria a chance to defend itself." Celestia explains. "But if we lose this time, Lord Tirek will conquer all."

"Dun Dun Dunnn! Look, guys! I'm an actor. I save the world for the cameras. If this emperor is really a threat, call the military." Soarin' said casually. "Me? I've got a date with a blonde. Ciao!" He slaps Celestia on the shoulder and leaves the two standing there.

Twilight then turns to Celestia and asks. "What do you see in him?"

"He is a hero, Twilight Sparkle, though he may not know it yet." Celestia replies.

Meanwhile, Applejack was standing on a bridge with lanterns lining it, trying to contact someone on a walkie talkie. "...triangulating your signal for evac but... there is no island..." the voice on the other line said despite the bad connection.

"I'm standing on it. Just lock onto my wrist comm!" Applejack replied, unknowing that Soarin' was approaching her, smiling.

"Understood." The voice replied. "What is your current status?"

"They have Big Mac." Applejack replied "And if I don't fight in this crazy tournament, they'll kill him. I'm gonna try to-" Her important call was interrupted by Soarin'.

"Need help?" He asked "I specialize in rescuing damsels in distress."

Applejack groaned. "You again. Listen. I've got serious problems here. I'm in no mood to be hit by some movie star." Applejack says.

"C'mon, A mare like you shouldn't be wandering around this freak show alone." Soarin' said casually, as Applejack just walks past him.

Soarin' turned around and grabbed Applejack's fore leg. "Look, baby, I can't let run loose without an escort." He said, only for Applejack to pull her leg away and punch Soarin' in the gut and then in the face knocking him to the ground.

"I don't need an "escort."" She says angrily, standing on her hind legs. "And I'm sure as hell not your "baby"!" Soarin' manages to quickly get back up to his hind legs ready to fight.

It was tough but, Soarin' managed to defeat Applejack. "Ha Haaa! Not bad for a... ...Mare." He said.

He stares at the fallen earth pony, before reaching down to help her up. "Look, sorry about that." He says only for Applejack to slap his hoof away.

"I don't need you help." She says angrily. Soarin' just starts backing away with his hooves up in self defense. "

Fine. Have it your way." He says. "I'll just leave you to you... problems."

"Good idea!" Said a new voice from behind Soarin'. Before Soarin' could turn around he was grabbed and thrown off of the bridge by, Adagio Dazzle, who then turns towards the wounded orange mare. "Now that he's softened you up, it's my turn!" She says, stepping towards Applejack, who managed to get back up.

"Not tough enough for a fair fight?" Applejack asked angry.

"I don't do "fair." " Adagio replied, as she proceeds to zap Applejack with a red laser from her cybernetic eye. Unknown to her, Soarin' managed to grab a spike just below the top.

"No need to get up, love." Adagio said between zapping the orange mare. "So tell me... How are things at Command?" As Soarin' hung there looking down seeing how far the drop was, he could hear everything going on up there. Now growing angry.

"Bastard!" He shouted as he attempts to pull himself back up.

"Gullible bitch. Just had to point you in the wrong direction." Adagio taunted. "Couldn'ta done it without ya!"

"S.F. is on the way. You won't get far." Applejack stated, barely holding on.

"Oh, I got a knack for survival. You, on the other hand, are gonna die here." But just before she could do anything else Soarin' leaps from the side of the bridge doing a flip and landing on his hind legs.

"Step away from the mare!" He said, Adagio just stared at him weirdly. Soarin' just starts walking towards her, dusting himself off, while saying "Fans think my moves are all wire work and special effects. Truth is... ...I am the special effects." He then gets ready to fight.

Soarin' defeats Adagio Dazzle knocking her out. He then says "Throw that on your... Barby... Shrimp..."

Soarin' then makes his way towards the injured Applejack. "Thanks" she said.

"No problem. He replies. "Who is that mare anyway?" He then stretches out his hoof again only with pull back after remembering what happened last time. This time however, Applejack held out her hoof to be pulled back up.

"Her name's Adagio Dazzle. She was an informant in our Black Dragon investigation. Big-time arms dealer." She explained, as she was being lifted back up. "Turns out he was their leader, giving us the runaround. Lot of our guys got killed because of him."

"So that's not a costume? You're actual military?" Soarin' asked shocked

"Special Forces." Applejack replied.

"Get out!" Soarin' replies. "So you know about this "threat to the world" stuff, right? Celestia called in the cavalry."

Applejack was confused, "Celestia? No idea who you're talking about." She said, as she proceeds to walk past Soarin', only to see Adagio was nowhere to be found.

"Damn." Applejack said.

"She can't be far." Soarin' replied.

"She'll have to wait." Applejack replies. As she holds out her hoof. "I appreciate your help, Mr. Soarin'..."

Soarin' shakes her hoof and says "JUST Soarin'..."

"... But right now I've got things to take care of. My C.O. is locked up on this island somewhere. I have to find him." She says, as she heads off.


	3. Chapter 2 - Applejack

Eventually, Applejack finds herself walking through a dark tunnel, until she finally reaches an opening. "Big Mac! Big Mac! You in here?" she asks frantically.

She then enters a large dungeon. There are large stalactites hanging from the ceiling, bodies strung on the walls by thick chains, and cells some containing monsters. There was also a giant throne in the center, right under a skylight.

Applejack quickly manages to locate her partner in one of the cells. He was a red stallion earth pony with orange hair and green eyes. He wore a dark green combat vest and pants, with a silver chest plate, shoulder pads and knee pads both fastened together with leather straps. He wore a black belt with pouches on it and black combat boots, gloves and several communication devices around his fore legs. He was also severely beaten and bruised, and moaning in pain.

"Oh my god." Applejack said seeing her partner in this state, as she approached the cell. "What did they do to you?"

"Run, girl, run..." Big Mac replied weakly, looking up and unable to warn her that someone was coming in.

"Miss Jack!"

Applejack quickly turned to see Queen Chrysalis walking in with some masked guards. "You do not disappoint! I have been expecting you." Queen Chrysalis said.

"Let him go! We're not part of your stupid tournament!" Applejack yelled angrily, getting ready to fight.

"On the contrary. You are very much a kontestant." Chrysalis explained "You will face Lighting Dust, of the Lin Kuei clan of assassins."

Just then ice began forming in the dungeon, in-between Applejack and Chrysalis in the shaped of a pony standing on it's hind legs. When it completely forms it explodes almost immediately and in it's place was a new fighter. She was a light turquoise pegasus with orange hair and orange eyes. She wore a black face, with a blue mouth cover. A blue tunic with small black sleeves, that has has a black line going down the center, along with three small black belts going around her torso. She also had a blue loincloth, black gauntlets, pants, and boots with silver shin guards.

"Now you will feel death's cold embrace." She says, getting ready to fight. Applejack quickly stands on her hind legs ready to battle.

Applejack manages to defeat Lightning Dust, and says "Done! We're leaving!"

In flash of lightning, Celestia appears in the dungeon, just now discovering the conflict between Applejack and Queen Chrysalis.

"Stand in my way and I'll kick your-" Applejack started to say, not noticing the alicorn that teleported into the room.

"A challenge?" Chrysalis asks, interrupting Applejack, getting ready to fight.

Just then Princess Celestia has a vision of Twilight Sparkle defeating Queen Chrysalis in the tournament.

"No." Celestia says, grabbing the attention of the other two fighters in the room, as she steps forwards. "You will not be the one to challenge Queen Chrysalis." Getting ready to fight Applejack.

Applejack simply just says. "You want some too? Fine by me!" She says getting ready to fight.

Applejack once again wins, and shouts. "Enough of this!"

Applejack then walks over to the fallen princess and pulls her up, and raises her fore leg into the air. But before she can bring it down, Celestia says. "Shield your eyes."

"What?" Applejack asks confused

"Shield your eyes." Celestia repeats, as her pupiless eyes start to sparkle. All of a sudden a blue light emits from the white alicorn as everyone shields the eyes away from the blind light.

Applejack manages to quickly sneak over to Big Mac, while Chrysalis and her guards dealt with the light. She then uses a device in her gloves to shoot a pink laser at the bars destroying them, setting Big Mac free.

"Big Mac, come on! We're outta here!" She said, as she helps Big Mac stand up.

" 'Bout time..." He replies, as they Applejack walks him out.

As soon as Chrysalis' guards regain vision, they go after Applejack and Big Mac, leaching Chrysalis with Celestia.

"You aided their escape." Chrysalis says turning to Celestia.

"You allowed them to escape." Celestia replied.

"They will not get far." Chrysalis said, as she turned and followed her guards.

"Come on, Big Mac! Move it! That's an order!" Applejack said, as she supported her companion to a place outside. They were in some kind of garden, in front of a lake with a small water fall, with trees, candles and several statues here and there. In the distance you could see the bridge from earlier.

"Oh... So you're in charge now?" Big Mac replied weakly.

Applejack ignores this, and logs onto her wrist comm. "Special Forces Command, this is Applejack! Where's that evac?" She asked.

"...Jack, they are en route... coming to you...", speaker replied to the best of his ability.

"Affirmative!" Applejack replied, turning to Big Mac. "Almost home, soldier."

Just then two mares entered the garden and confronted the two. One was a white unicorn with purple hair and blue eyes. She wore a blue and silver veil and hair band. Along with a blue and silver tunic that's connected to a collar around her neck fastened together by black string. She also had blue and silver gauntlets and thigh high boots, as well as a blue and silver loincloth.

The other was a pale yellow pegasus with pink hair and teal eyes. Her outfit was similar to the unicorn's but different. She wore a green, black and gold veil and a green, black and gold singlet also held together by black strings. She had two gold chains handing below her chest and two hanging below her thighs, and a green loincloth connect to a gold ring on her groin. She wore green, black, and gold gauntlets with black gloves and black thigh high boots with green jewels on the front and near the top.

"By order of Queen Chrysalis, no one leaves this island." Rarity said, as she and Fluttershy took a fighting stance.

"I don't have time for this." Applejack said, also getting into a fight stance. "Outta my way!"

After Applejack took both of them down, she said "Sure don't need anymore surprises like them."

Applejack turns to her part. "How are you holding up?" She asked, kneeling down to him.

"I'm fine." Big Mac replied weakly.

"Liar." Applejack accused. "After I get you to base, I'm coming back. Adagio's still here somewhere."

Big Mac, then turns his head toward Applejack. "Your obsession with her is gonna get you killed." He warned.

"I trusted him." Applejack replied.

"Yeah, we all did." Big Mac stated.

"But I was the one she used." Applejack said. Just then she heard helicopter blades in the distance. ""I think our ride's here."

Applejack looks up to see a helicopter approaching them. She then stands on her hind legs, and waves her forelegs in the air to try and get the pilot's attention. But before the helicopter could land, a fireball came out of nowhere and hit the helicopter, causing it to crash down and blow up.

"No!" Applejack shouted disbelieved, seeing their escape gone. She heard laughing and looked to her right to see Queen Chrysalis with a ball of fire in her fore hoof, accompanying her was Adagio Dazzle. "Damn you!" Applejack shouted angrily.

"You have a challenger. Adagio Dazzle." Shang Tsung announced. Applejack then angrily gets into a fighting stance ready to fight.

"Pretty Colt ain't gonna save you this time." Adagio said, as she approached Applejack.

Applejack manages to defeat Adagio Dazzle. "You're comin' with me." She says, walking towards the fallen mercenary.

All of a sudden a fireball was shot by Chrysalis in-between Applejack and her target, causing Applejack to stop dead in her tracks.

"Adagio, is not your prisoner." Queen Chrysalis said, the fire from her hoof disappearing.

"At least help Big Mac. He needs a medic!" Applejack said, pointing to her still injured partner, as Chrysalis made her ways towards. Chrysalis simply laughed, and walked past her. "Bastard" Applejack angrily called her, as Adagio Dazzle, Rarity, and Fluttershy followed Chrysalis. The first laughing at Applejack as she past her.

Applejack just shook her head in stress. She then heard a familiar voice call to her. "There she is!" Soarin' called. Applejack then turned to see Soarin', Celestia, and Twilight approaching her. "Applejack! You all right? Hey, looks like you found 'im." Soarin' finished, saluting to Big Mac.

"He's a ma-..." Applejack started, but then noticed Celestia walking towards her partner. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"It's ok. He's cool." Soarin' said, as blue lighting started materializing from Celestia's fore hooves. She then knelt down towards Big Mac, causing him to glow blue.

"What the?" Big Mac asked, confused.

"Big Mac!" Applejack shouted, and attempted to run over to stop Celestia, only only for Soarin to stop her.

"Seriously, She's cool." Soarin' repeated.

Big Mac watched as Celestia started zapping him with this blue energy from her fore hooves. Strangely it didn't, and when she was done, Big Mac was completely healed of all his injuries.

Big Mac moved his fore hooves in amazement. "That's amazing!" Big Mac stated.

"Told ya! Turns out she's a goddess!" Soarin' said to Applejack, as Big Mac carefully stood up.

"Thank you... Celestia." Applejack said as Celestia and Big Mac approached, her and Soarin'.

'Gratitude is unnecessary." Celestia explained. "I have foreseen events, like memories of my future. They lead me to believe that you are all connected to Earthrealm's fate."

"What have you foreseen?" Twilight asks.

"In my visions, Lord Tirek becomes invincible. He destroys all life in Equestria. We will all die." Celestia explains. "I believe these flashes are a guide to defeating Lord Tirek. But disrupting the flow of time can have serious consequences."

"I'm not worried. I bet you could win this thing no problem." Soarin' stated confidently.

"Unless directly challenged, I cannot participate." Celestia explained.

"What should we do besides standing around looking pretty?" Soarin' asked, eyeing Applejack.

"For now, the tournament must run it's course." Celestia explained again.

"All right then." Applejack said. "We're with you, Celestia."

Celestia simply nodded, in approval.


	4. Chapter 3 - Gilda

It was morning of the next day, at the same arena from the where the tournament first started. All fighters from the previous tournament were present, including some masked guards. One guard that was near Celestia, caught her eye. As soon as she saw the guard she had another vision of that guard taking of her mask and robe, revealing someone that Celestia knew, fighting in the tournament. This new fighter was an amber unicorn, with red and yellow hair and teal eyes. As soon as the vision ended Celestia made her way to the guard, as Chrysalis spoke up.

"Kombatants! The next match will now begin!" Chrysalis said.

After she said that a new fight appeared in the center of the arena. She wasn't a pony, but instead a gryphon, with no pupils, just pure white eyes. She wore a black mask that covered her entire head, with a scorpion tail-like design beginning at her forehead and running back down her spine. The portion of her mask that covered her beak was yellow with black accents, and it seemed to resemble the legs of a scorpion. She also wore a black body piece of armor, but there appeared to be a sort of sash over it, colored yellow with black accents, along with a matching loincloth. A black belt with a skull in the center and black straps around the upper portions of her arms. Yellow, jagged gauntlets, shin guards (with skulls on knees) and shoulder pads that had tips resembling scorpion tails, along with black, finger-less gloves and boots with yellow toes. On her back were two crisscrossed, black, jagged swords. The ends of the handles seemed to resemble scorpion tails.

Soarin' was amazed at what he saw, while Twilight just stared blankly as Queen Chrysalis continued talking.

"Gilda! Specter of the Netherrealm! Resurrected by the sorcerer King Sombra! Who among you is worthy of this challenge?" Chrysalis asked, while Gilda just looked around the kombatants, not finding a particular one she was interested in.

"Where is the Lin Kuei Lighting Dust?" Gilda asked. "She killed my family and clan. I will have his head!"

Celestia finally approached the masked guard. "I know it is you, Sunset Shimmer." Celestia whispered. "The Shaolin monks0 chose Twilight Sparkle to represent your order in this tournament."

"I am Twilight's equal!" Sunset replied, turning her head to face Celestia.

"That remains to be seen." Celestia replied

"Watch and see." Sunset replied, dropping the spear she was holding, and walking towards the arena. "I accept the challenge!" She shouted.

"Sunset?" Twilight asked confused.

When Sunset got to the arena she took off her disguise to reveal her true self. She wore a black tank top with a white dragons on it, that was half covered by a blue sash that wrapped around her waist and torso, along with a red belt. She wore black pants and boots with red straps, and black wrist bands, along with one going around her right shoulder. She also wore a black hat with a wide brim, that had a razor sharp silver edge.

"Never mind the Lin Kuei." Sunset said, as she spun her hat a bit. "Now you face a Shaolin." Standing a fighting stance ready to fight.

"You will regret your impulsiveness." Gilda warned, getting ready to fight.

Gilda manages to defeat Sunset Shimmer, and said. "You are not yet a warrior."

"Sunset!" Twilight shouted, running over to help her friend up.

"Listen when your elders speak! You could not win this fight." Celestia said, as she helped Sunset stand up.

Gilda then turns back around, and faces Chrysalis. "I have defeated the challenger, Queen Chrysalis! I demand Lightning Dust!" Gilda shouted.

Just then Celestia has a another vision. In this one, it shows Gilda holding the decapitated head of Lighting Dust. Then Lighting's eyes glow white and the picture then changes to new warrior rising up.

After the vision ended, Chrysalis responds to Gilda's demand. "You will demand nothing!" Chrysalis said "Zecora!"

A new fighter entered the arena, she was a zebra with blue eyes. She wore a brown vest with buttons and pants, with dark brown boots and gauntlets. She wore a brown headband with a blue jewel in the center, an arrow head around her neck and a shoulder band on her left shoulder. She also had red face, making these symbols around her eyes. She then made her way towards Gilda.

"Your aggression is misplaced." Zecora said.

"What do you know of my past?" Gilda asked, angry.

"Your not the only one whose creatures have been victimized." She said, as she started walking to the other side of the arena. "But I have found new purpose in serving the Spirits. I do not cling to the past." When she finally got to the other side she stood on her hind legs ready to fight.

"You no longer seek retribution? You dishonor your kind." Gilda said. "I will honor the memory of my fallen." She then got ready to fight.

After Gilda defeated Zecora, she said. "The spirits have forsaken you, Shaman."

"An impressive start!" Chrysalis said, now accompanied, by a gray unicorn with black hair and green eyes. He only wore a spike shoulder pad on his right shoulder held on by two straps and black gloves. He wore dark gray pants. with brown boots, and metal knee caps. He had a dark blue belt with a brown loincloth, and an amulet attached to it. The amulet itself was gold, and looked like a circle, inside a square, inside another circle. He also had red tattoos several symbols on his fore hooves and one on his forehead, along with black face paint surrounding his eyes, with lines going from the top to over his head.

"You waste my time, sorcerer!" Gilda shouted, as she raised her hand in the air and it lighted on fire.

"Restraint, Gilda." Sombra said, hold out his fore hoof stopping Gilda.

Gilda then took a deep breath, and lowered her hand, as the fire dissipated.

"You will fight Lightning Dust soon enough." Chrysalis said, as she stood up and walked off the gazebo.

As the other fighters started leaving, Celestia approached Gilda. "Gilda, I understand your desire for revenge." Celestia called out. "But Zecora is right. There are other ways in which you may find peace."

"Lighting Dust deserves death." Gilda said.

"Defeat Lighting Dust if you must, but do not kill her. I fear her death will give rise to a more treacherous foe." Celestia explained.

"I will have my revenge!" Gilda yelled.

"Spare Lighting Dust's life and I will request that the Elder Gods return the Shirai Ryu to the realm of mortals." Celestia explained.

After thinking about it for a bit, Gilda nodded in approval of the deal. Celestia then turned a left with Twilight and Sunset.

Later that day, it started raining as all the previously mentioned fighters were shown in Chrysalis' throne room, talking to one another. The throne room was quite tall with several windows two of which had the same dragon design from earlier.

When Gilda enters the room, she heads straight up to two similar looking unicorns discussing something. Both were yellow and had red and white hair with green eyes, but their costumes were completely different.

One wore a black and yellow vest with a symbol on the left side, with black pants and a yellow belt. He had black boots, gray shin guards, and gold shoulder pads, along with black and yellow gauntlets and shin guards. He also had several glass vials with yellow liquid tied to his belt, and a yellow headband with the same symbol on his vest.

The other wore black pants and a tank top with a red sash that had a silver amulet with the same symbol on it, and a red loincloth. He had silver shoulder pads, and knee caps, with red boots that had red straps. He also had gray and red gauntlets with cannons on the wrists that have hoses connecting them to two red tanks on his back. He also had a mustache.

"I understand there are benefits to the Grand Master's plan..." Flim said. "... But his plan goes against Lin Kuei principles."

"We are Lin Kuei, Flim. We will obey the Grand Master's commands." Flam said.

"It means giving up our free will... Our souls. I will turn us into-." Flim started to explain, but Flam interrupted him to show him who had just arrived.

"Gilda." Flam said angrily, as Gilda approached the two.

"Your inferior clan is dead. Soon you will join them." Flim said.

"My clan may walk the Earth once more." Gilda said, coldly.

Flim simply responds to this by pushing GIlda pack, which grabs the attention of Queen Chrysalis.

"A challenge!" Chrysalis exclaimed, Gilda got ready to fight. "Gilda versus Flim and Flam!"

"Your obsession with Lightning Dust ends her." Flim said as he, and Flam got ready to fight.

It was tough, but Gilda defeated both of them. "I will have my revenge, but I will not kill Lightning Dust." Gilda said.

Celestia was relieved at her decision, but her attention was then turned to the door after hearing a voice.

"Will not? Or cannot?" Lightning Dust asked, as she walked into the room.

"You!" Gilda shouted, seeing the ninja she's been looking for this entire time.

"The Shirai Ryu are dead. You will suffer as they did." Gilda said as she made her way towards Lightning Dust.

"Too hell with your clan." Lightning Dust said.

"No... To hell with you!" Gilda shouted as she grabbed Lighting Dust, and the both of them disappeared into the ground, in a portal of fire. When the both arose they were standing in a location filled with lava, fire, and many tortured souls.

"The Neatherrealm." Lightning Dust said, recognizing the place.

"This is where I was reborn." Gilda explained. "This is where you will pay!" The both then got into a fight stance and started battling.

It was long and hard, but Gilda managed to defeat Lighting Dust. "I have avenged my family and clan." Gilda said calmly.

Gilda watched as her fallen adversary breathed and panted groggily in pain. Suddenly, from behind, King Sombra appeared in a flash of green.

"This is your retribution?" Sombra asked "Gilda. Kill her."

"I… I will not. She has been beaten," Gilda replied.

"Have you forgotten?" Sombra asked, as he raised his fore hoof and summoned a punch of smoke into a cloud and it started to show a picture.

"What is this?" Gilda asked. She saw a village being ransacked by the assassin clan. She saw the huts and buildings of the village being burnt to the ground, will tall and powerful flames that showed no signs of stopping. Arrows rained down on the defenseless citizens of the village.

"No…" Gilda said, instantly recognizing the village and inhabitants as being her former home and clan.

Gilda saw her friends and clan members being murdered and slaughtered at the hooves and blades of the Lin Kuei. The assassins were ruthless, stabbing and decapitating any who stood in their way. Blood filled the village as heads went flying.

Lightning Dust sat up as Gilda was being shown these images.

Gilda could hear the cries from her gryphons as they tried to run or defend themselves. But, from behind all of the assassins that were attacking the village, one stood out. The crowds cleared to reveal one of them in wearing blue. Lightning Dust.

"Your clan. Your family," Sombra said, changing the images to that of Gilda's wife and son hiding in a corner. Her wife was holding their child close to her. She was in fear. She could hear every cry and scream coming from outside. The doors suddenly opened, and Lightning Dust walked into the home. As Gilda's wife raised her hand over her head in fear, Lighting Dust pulled out a katana, and raised it high into the air, ready to strike her and the child down. Gilda could see both her and her child shedding tears.

In an instant, the blade came down. A cry was heard. A splatter of blood painted the wall. The rose that was in her hair broke apart. She and her son had been killed.

"No!" Gilda cried out. As the images faded away, Sombra looked to his now angered specter. Lighting Dust was now standing, holding her stomach with one hoof, and trying to stop the gryphon with the other.

"That is not me!" Lighting Dust pleaded, but it was too late.

Gilda gripped her mask and pulled it off, revealing a nothing, but a flaming skull underneath. Her flaming eyes stared down Lighting Dust.

And in another instant, everything went black.

The other kombatants waited in Queen Chrysalis' throne room. Then in a flash of fire, Gilda reappeared in the room. All eyes turned to her.

Chrysalis smiled at what she saw.

Celestia waited, eager to figure out what had happened.

The other kombatants also stood waiting.

The answer was received in whole as Gilda raised up a burnt skull and spine that could only belong to the now dead Lighting Dust.

"Ouch." Soarin' spoke.

Gilda then dropped the skull to the floor, and it broke apart into pieces, with the spine still remaining intact.

Gilda the angrily raised her arms in the air and yelled out to the sky, as she once again disappeared in a portal of flames.

As all the kombatents left, Celestia and Flim approached the burnt remains of Lightning Dust.

"Despite my efforts, my vision has come to pass." Celestia said solemly, kneeling down by the skull and spine, as Flim came too. "An unfortunate end. He once defended Earthrealm from the Neatherrealm armies of Discord and King Sombra."

"Gilda will pay for this!" Flam said, angrily.

"Lightning Dust's fate is her own doing." Celestia explained.

"Her own doing?!" Flim asked

"The Lin Kuei have a history of making ruinous choices." Celestia explained, as Flim started walking away. "Such as the Cyber Initiative."

Flim froze upon hearing that last remark. He then turned to face Celestia and said. "I am among those speaking out against the Grand Master's plan. Surgically transform the Lin Kuei into glorified robots? It kills our intuition. Our instincts."

"Did you speak out against the Lin Kuei's participation in this tournament?" Celestia asked.

"We were invited by Queen Chrysalis." Flim explained

"She pays you to kill Equestrian warriors." Celestia explained. "Betraying your own realm? I expect better. Even from an assassin."

"My loyalty is to the Grand Master." Flim stated, angrily. He then turned around and started to leave, only to stop upon hearing Celestia's warning.

"Victory for Queen Chrysalis means the end of Equestria. And the Lin Kuei." Celestia warned.

Flim said nothing, and just continued making his way, not knowing Cheese Sandwich was listening to the whole conversation.


End file.
